Alfreed
How Alfreed joined the Tourney Alfreed first appears during the Attack of the Azoto Tribe on Hilmes's escort. The attackers are wiped out, except Alfreed who want to avenge his deceased Father by Killing Hilmes. However, the fight is interrupted by Narsus, who manages to save her and escape with her. At a safe place, She says she will accompagnied her savior. While the Lusitanians were about to ambush Narsus' friends, she appeared with Narsus, Kishward and Parsian soldiers on their sides. Kishward killed lots of them and forced the Lusitanians to retreat. Kishward welcomed Arslan and his company to Peshawar. When she is asked to present herself, she declares she is Narsus' wife, to the group's surprise, especially of Elam's, Narsus' attendant. Along with the Party, she finally arrives to the Fortress of Peshawar. They entered Peshawar and everyone started to talk about Alfreed and Narsus. Gieve said that even Narsus will fall victim to temptation. Narsus said that they got everything wrong and asked Alfreed to explain. Alfreed said that they aren’t officially married, so she is just his lover for now. This shocked the company and Narsus even more. Narsus said that he just saved her when she was getting attacked and tried to avoid further questions. Bahman and Kishward came and welcomed Arslan. They stated that the 80,000 soldiers in Peshawar will swear their loyalty to Arslan. While she was looking for Narsus, she entered into Elam’s room. She asked Elam if he knows where Narsus is and Elam told her that he is in a meeting. Then Alfreed told him to tell her everything he knows about Narsus, but Elam asked her to refrain from being familiar with Narsus. But she had no intention to do so. Elam stated that she doesn’t even know her favorite foods and stated that food made from the likes of her could no possibly be to his taste. This made Alfreed angry and she stated that she is older than Elam. They continued to argue, and then stopped talking to each other. Later she went to Farangis' room and angrily, started to say things about Elam. Farangis asked her if she likes Narsus or not. After looking at her body, Alfreed asked if there is something wrong with that. Farangis told her that if she likes him, she best not proves a hindrance to him as he is busy with building a new kingdom. Alfreed boldly stated that building a new kingdom is meaningless. She stated that it will only create new nobles and more slaves, but Farangis told her that "her" Narsus may find a way to overcome those things and stated that Alfreed fell in love with her because he is that kind of man. Alfreed started to blush. After the Sindhuran campaign, Alfreed is sent on a scouting mission. She also prepares to buy flowers for Narsus when her path is obstructed by the Phantom Lord guild, led by Jose Porla. How to unlock *Defeat Keesi in Classic Mode with Elam. *Clear Classic-Adventure within 20 minutes with Narsus. *Play 194 matches For the three methods, you must fight Alfreed at Peshawar Castle. alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 250 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Alfreed, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Heyrtash's daughter from the Zott Clan, and a member of Camp of Arslan, Alfreed!" She will be seen left of Shirayuki, right of Pakku, below Cenicienta and above Chrysaor Krishna. On-Screen Appearance When highlighted Alfreed readies her bow. After the announcer calls her name Alfreed dive kicks towards the camera and fires five arrows then says "I'm Alfreed, daughter of the Zott Clan chief!" Special Moves Burning Shot (Neutral) Alfreed fires an explosive arrow forward. Locking Riddle (Side) Alfreed runs to and grabs an enemy with her legs, spins around while twisting the head, then slams him/her down. Then kicks the enemy into the air and shoots him/her away with arrows. Bandit Volley (Up) Alfreed jumps into the air and rains a volley of arrows down on enemies, then finishes by firing an exploding shot. Spinning Target (Down) Alfreed does a spinning jump while firing arrows then does another jump forward and fires arrows forward. Sunset Blast (Hyper Smash) Alfreed kicks enemies into the air and fires a shot that causes an explosion. Bandit Detonation (Final Smash) Alfreed does three spin kicks. If she connects, she does a series of fifteen kicks, then somersault kicks the opponent into the air and riddle the opponent with forty arrows. Victory Animations #Alfreed raises her bow and says "Yes! We won!" #Alfreed shoots two Lusitanian soldiers in the head with arrows then says "I thought you were at least a little younger." #Alfreed cartwheels while firing arrows and says "Actually, we're not officially married. for now, I'm merely his lover." On-Screen Appearance Alfreed jumps off her horse and says "The length of a relationship has no bearing on its depth." Trivia *Alfreed's rival is the Phantom Lord Guild Master, Jose Porla. *Alfreed shares her English voice actress with Blade Knight and Whip. *Alfreed shares her French voice actress with Poodle, Allison, Agent Oprah, Mightyena and Madison Bogard. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters